Stronger Love Bond
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Sam imprints on Bella in the forest 12 years later their love is stronger than ever made up of the imprint and magic love. So is Rosemarie and Paul and Lissa and Christian. What will happen when the Cullen's return. To the new community of La Push? Harry Potter/Twilight/Vampire Academy
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**Story: Harry Potter/Twilight/Vampire Academy **

* * *

**Dedicated to the Victims of MH17**

* * *

**Introduction**

Sam imprints on Bella in the forest 12 years later their love is stronger than ever made up of the imprint and magic love. So is Rosemarie and Paul and Lissa and Christian. What will happen when the Cullen's return (Good: Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle. Bad Edward, Alice, Esme). To the new community of La Push?

* * *

**Prologue**

Sam found Bella in the rain after Edward dumped her. He imprinted on her but it was stronger than any other imprint. Bella didn't go into depression when Edward left. She saw how controlling that Esme, Alice, and Edward were of her life and went to get HER life back.

Sam asked her for a first date in November and they had been going out a year when he proposed. The whole werewolf thing didn't bother her and she told him about being a witch and how witches didn't age if they wanted too and had one chance to go back and look young again. That was the gift of Merlin. And was Harry Potter's quaduplets sister to be specific. They were Harry, Isabella, Elsa, Richard. Rosemarie Hathaway (Dhampir) was their cousin.

Victoria came to apologies in March of 1999. Victoria said she will do anything to make up for what James did. That he had tricked her into being his mate. Bella forgave her and Victoria stayed in Forks. The wolves didn't trust her yet. Which Victoria said was fair. She would gain their trust. Two months later a Strigoi vampire wondered into Forks. He went straight for Bella. Victoria was with Bella at the time and killed the Strigoi. The pack accepted her after that. She was allowed onto the Reservation. Victoria ran the boundaries while the wolves slept when the were tired.

Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper came back to Forks saying that they had enough of the controlling Esme, Edward and Alice and a new man named Pete who was Esme's lover. Bella heard them out she didn't really blame them for leaving her like she did Alice, Edward, and Esme. They made it clear they didn't want to be Cullen's anymore even Carlisle. Emmett and Rosalie went to Emmett human name McCarty. Jasper went to Whitlock. They had come when Victoria was hunting when she came back sparks flied between Jasper and Victoria. It all clicked into place then why Alice didn't want Jasper going hunting after Victoria when Bella was on the run from James. Jasper was Victoria's true mate and she his. Jasper sent Alice divorce papers effected immediately. He and the others didn't tell them where they were. Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper got rid of anything that belonged to their old life they were starting new with Bella. Who they said to her they were happy she was with Sam.

There love was stronger love that no one saw before. Sam would do anything for Bella and her him. They made the reservation a sanctuary. For wizards, witches, vampires, Moroi, Dhampirs who wanted a different life. In exchange for them staying they were to help guard which was agreeable by all so the Ministry of Magic USA signed a protective document with the La Push Reservation and named all shape-shifter protectors lords and ladies and so did Dhampirs. Bella also signed it as she was the Alpha's mate. Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Victoria signed the new treaty as well. This own between all magical races in the US.

Wards went up to cover the WHOLE Reservation. Everyone felt safe in La Push the wards went out to past the Cullen border. Carlisle giving his permission. The Goblins made them. Bella is a Potter and she had plenty of money. And the Ministry helped add to the wards. Soon only humans could get in or Vampires, Witches, Wizards, Fey, Moroi and Dhampir that where invited in and keyed to the wards. The wards would shock the person trying to get in with electricity. Now everyone could sleep a little easier.

The wards covered up to Forks. Carlisle left his old house to Esme not wanted the dark light of the house. The Cullen border was still their but moved further away so La Push could have more room.

When Bella asked about something she read about, about a stronger love bond the Merlin described as being unbreakable. So the pairs that had the Stronger Love Bond would be able to change their age once, just once to be the age of their beloved. The Ministry was happy to help and showed her the book in confirmed they had that bond and how to test if anyone else had it. That definably was her bond with Sam. Jasper and Victoria had the bond so did Rosalie and Emmett.

They married in January of 2000 (Edward left in 1998). Bella decided to have Carlisle, Charlie and Sirius walk her down the aisle. Being three of the father figures in her life. Elsa, Leah, Rachael, Rebecca, Victoria, Rosalie, Angela, Ginny, Luna, Tonks and Rosemarie were her bridesmaids. While the Groomsmen were Jared, Paul, Embry, Jacob, Seth, Ryan, Quil, Jasper, Emmett, Richard and Harry. They said their own vows which many witches and females cried about. At the wedding Fred Weasley was imprinted on by Leah Clearwater. Jacob imprinted on Bella's sister Elsa. Lee Clearwater imprinted on Katie Bell. And a few others imprinted.

Carlisle found his mate at the wedding it was actually Minerva McGonagall. Minerva used the power of the gift of the Stronger Love Bond to make her Carlisle's age 25. When they married Carlisle said he didn't want the Cullen name anymore and said he would take Minerva's last name. He said the Cullen name was too corrupted for him to want to use. He wanted a light magic start. After everyone told him and the others vampires they DID have souls. It was a simple spell to check them and they all had light souls. Carlisle and Minerva married a year after Bella and Sam. Carlisle was a doctor on the Reservation and Minerva the Headmistress of Hogwarts who flooed home every night she trusted her Deputy Headmaster Professor Flitwick the Castle on the weekends so she could spend them with her husband.

Poppy Pomfrey started dating Charlie Swan. He was happier then Bella had even seen her adopted father. They married two weeks after Carlisle and Minerva. Poppy also using the gift of the stronger love bond to age herself to Charlie's age. Charlie would now stop aging being married to a witch.

After Same and Bella's wedding they built Uley Manor. It had 95 rooms and 4 floors. Bella put some magic touches to the place. Warding it strongly even if the whole reservation was already under protection she wanted to be safe because she was pregnant.

Bella found a rare potion for vampires so they could have children the female vampire just had to drink the potion for her insides to be human again while the outside was still vampire. Rosalie and Victoria tried the potion Bella brewed and it DID work. They were so happy.

Fred and Leah got married and Fred moved to the US and seat up an American Weasley Wizard Wheezes. They had a Manor on La push named Weasley Manor. Elsa and Jacob got married and lived in Black Manor. Lee Clearwater and Katie Bell got married and lived in Clearwater Manor.

The population of La Push was now 9,981. Filled with witches, wizards, Fey, elves, Moroi, Dhampir, vampires (They had an agreement with them after Rachael Black imprinted on a Magic Born-Vampire named Luken Vincent) (And they had an agreement with Queen Tatiana Silvermoon when Jared married Kim Silvermoon). Animagus patrolled the border of La Push too. They worked as a community. Now that everyone on the reservation knew about magic.

They built a Day-Care/Primary School. Bella was the Principal because it had been her idea after children started coming along.

Bella and Sam have 14 children starting at the age of 10. The others had younger children. But it was a great life. What will happen when the Cullen's turn up?

* * *

**US: Reservation **

Sam Uley (Shape-Shifter) – Isabella (Swan) Potter (Witch: Animagus)

Mia Uley (Shape-Shifter) – Ben Cheney (Imprint)

Ethan Uley (Shape-Shifter) – Laura Pillar (Witch: Animagus)

Ryan Uley (Shape-Shifter) - Sunna Diggory (Witch: Animagus)

Sarah Uley (Shape-Shifter) - Peter Mitch (Imprint)

Paul Lahote (Shape-Shifter) – Rosemarie Hathaway (Dhampir)

Lukas Lahote (Shape-Shifter) - Emily Young (Imprint)

Sarah Lahote (Shape-Shifter) – Percy Weasley (Wizard)

Daniel Lahote (Shape-Shifter) - Danielle Young (Shape-Shifter)

Jared Cameron (Shape-Shifter) – Kim Slivermoon (Fey Summer Princess)

Derrick Cameron (Shape-Shifter) – Faith Willows (Magic Born Vampire)

Jodi Cameron (Shape-Shifter) – Harold Meadows (Werewolf)

Mark Cameron (Shape-Shifter) - Nerina Titan (Witch)

Embry Call (Shape-Shifter) – Angela Weber (Witch)

Leah Clearwater (Shape-Shifter) – Fred Weasley (Wizard)

Lee Clearwater (Shape-Shifter) – Katie Bell (Witch: Animagus)

William Black III (Shape-Shifter) – Tracey Davis (Witch: Animagus)

Jacob Black (Shape-Shafter) – Elsa Potter (Witch: Animagus)

Rachael Black (Shape-Shifter) – Luken Vincent (Magic Born Vampire)

Rebecca Black (Shape-Shifter) – Blaise Zabini (Wizard)

Joy Ateara (Shape-Shifter) - George Goodman (Wizard: Animagus)

Sophie Ateara (Shape-Shifter) – Brody Highmoon (Fey Prince Spring)

Quil Ateara (Shape-Shifter) – Luna Lovegood (Witch)

Seth Clearwater (Shape-Shifter) – Hayley Matthews (Witch: Animagus)

Brady Fuller (Shape-Shifter) – Jacky Smith (Imprint)

Collin Littesea (Shape-Shifter) – Polly Dixon (Witch: Animagus)

Sue Uley-Clearwater (Tribal Elder) – Sirius Black (Wizard: Animagus)

Charlie Swan - Poppy Pomfrey

Lissa Dragomir (Moroi) - Christian Ozera (Moroi)

Eddie Castle (Dhampir) - Jill Dragomir (Moroi)

Adrian Ivashkov (Moroi) - Sydney Sage

Carlisle - Minerva McGonagall

Rosalie - Emmett McCarty

Jasper - Victoria Whitlock

* * *

**UK**

* * *

Harry Potter – Ginny Weasley

Ron Weasley – Hermione Granger

Neville Longbottom – Hannah Abbott

Richard Potter – Susan Bones

Bill Weasley – Fleur Delacour (Part-Veela)

George Weasley – Angelina Johnson

Draco Malfoy – Astoria Greengrass

Remus Lupin – Nymphadora Tonks

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**HAPPY 23rd BIRTHDAY TO ME**

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Bella and Sam lived in Uley Manor with their 18 children and one of the way as well as Emmett and Rosalie McCarty and their 9 children and 1 on the way. Jasper and Victoria Whitlock lived at the Manor too with their 7 children also Carlisle lived in the Manor because the Uley Floo room was secure so Minerva could floo to him and back to Hogwarts. They had 7 children. All the Pack, Witches/Wizards/Vampires/Werewolves/Moroi/Dhampir/Humans/Fey.

Most times Uley Manor was full on weekends. All kids wanted to play with other kids. Sam worked at Uley Construction Company. While Bella ran the Potter Day/care/Elementary school.

The Pack still patrolled with the help of the WHOLE community. Anyway the Wards kept everything out of the Reservation but humans.

Sue Uley-Clearwater-Black opened a hospital with Carlisle named Black Community Hospital. Luna Lovegood-Ateara with Rebecca Black-Zabini opened a clothing store. Kim Silvermoon-Cameron and Emily Lahote-Young opened a restaurant.

It was Saturday in Summer and Bella was cooking for the whole family that were coming over tonight. Everyone pitched in and bought something. Sirius was being a pain trying to eat her food for tonight.

"Sirius Orion Black! Scat! And go and play with your children" Bella says slapping his hand with a spoon

"Ow that hurt", Sirius complains

"She did warn you", Victoria says smirking with 4 week old Cassandra Sandy Whitlock in her arms

"Bells!" Rosalie calls as Sirius sulking leaves the kitchen

"How you going Rosie?" Bella asks as a 7 month pregnant Rosalie comes into the kitchen

"I am good. I can feel the baby kicking. No matter how many times I get pregnant I can't believe I am", Rosalie says putting the grocery's on the table

"It IS the most amazing feeling in the world", Victoria agrees

Bella flicked her wand and plates and bowls come out of the large cupboards.

"I know it is", Bella says putting her hand on her 4 month pregnant stomach, "Has Emmett got the Butterbeer?"

"Yes he just got back from Dragon Block. Carlisle, Jasper, Fred and he are setting up the tables", Rosalie says

Sam arrives home an hour later and the kids run to their father. Sam kisses his wife.

"Everything nearly ready?" Sam asks

"Yes. We are waiting for people to floo in now", Bella replies

"I will handle the outside and you can handle the floo", Sam says

"Thank you. I love you", Bella says kissing Sam's lips

"I love you too", Sam says, "Your my angel"

Bella walks to the floo room just in time for her brother Harry and his wife Ginny and 11 kids come though the floo.

"Sis", Harry says hugging her with 1-year-old Minerva Dora Potter in his arms, "You're looking good"

"Thank you. Ginny you are glowing", Bella says hugging her sister-in-law

"2 more months to go. I bought some food", Ginny replies

Ginny and Harry had 11 children. James Sirius Potter who was 7, Albus Severus Potter who was 6, Summer Hermione Potter who was 5, Lily Luna Potter who was 4, Cedric Ronald Potter who was 3, Remus Neville Potter who was 3. George Fredrick Potter who was 3, Hagrid Percy Potter who was 3, Regulus Alastor Potter who was 2 and the twins Minerva Dora Potter and Isadora Molly Potter who were 1 and they had one on the way.

"Thank you. Everyone is arriving we are having dinner outside", Bella says

"Aunt Bella will the other kids be there?" Lily Luna asks

"Yes they will. Go on and play", Bella says

They leave and Arthur and Molly Weasley step through the floo.

"Bella dear you are glowing", Molly says giving Bella a big hug

"Thanks Mrs Weasley. Go and enjoy your grandchildren. They are outside. That is where we are having dinner", Bella says

"Thank you Bella. I always love the Reservation", Arthur says

They leave and the floo ignites again. With Ron and Hermione Weasley and their 7 children named Rose Nymphadora Weasley who was 6, Hugo James Weasley who was 5, Septimus Harry Weasley who was 4 and his twin John Remus Weasley, Jean Ginevra Weasley came next at 3-years-old, then Daniel Sirius Weasley who was 2 and Allie Nyx Weasley who was 1.

"Hermione, Ron", Bella says hugging them both

"We missed you Bella. Do you need any help cooking?" Hermione asks

"There are still a little bit to do", Bella admits

"Then I am on it. Come on kids lets get you to your cousins. Ron you watch them", Hermione says

"Yes Mione", Ron says as the leave the room

Neville and Hannah Abbott come out of the floo next with their 6 children. Frank Neville Longbottom II who was 7, Joan Missy Longbottom who was 5, Alice Lillian Longbottom who was 4, Nathan David Longbottom who was 3, Louise Althea Longbottom who was 2 and her twin Rodger Lukas Longbottom. Bella directs them outside where the laughter was coming from.

Next came Bella's brother Richard and his wife Susan Bones they had 7 children: Tristian Richard Potter who was 9, Audrea Susan and Audley James Potter who were 8, Sarai Amelia Potter who was 6, Charlus Edward Potter who was 5, Chrysies Juliet Potter who was 3 and Nesoi Holly Potter who was 1. Bella hugged her brother and nephew and nieces. The kids immediately run outside to play with their cousins and friends. Susan offered to help with the food so she left for the kitchen and Richard went outside.

Next came Billy and Fleur Weasley and their 6 children: Victoire Gabriella Weasley who was 11, Dominique Danielle Weasley who was 9, Isabelle Lilyanna Weasley who was 8, Louis David Weasley who was 7, Adam William Weasley who was 6 and Adeline Fleur Weasley who was 4.

Next came George and Angeline Weasley with their 9 kids: Roxanne Angel Weasley who was 8, Fred George Weasley who was 7, Alexander Marshall Weasley who was 6, Hayley Molly and Chantelle Christina Weasley who were 5, Andrew Pace Weasley who was 3, and the twins Fabien Bilius and Gabion Sirius Weasley who were 1.

Next came Draco and Astoria Malfoy with their 7 children: Sarah Sapphire Malfoy who was 7, Susanna Swan Malfoy who was 7, Scorpius Storm Malfoy who was 6, Scarlett Serenity Malfoy who was 5, the twins Skye Sophie and Skyler Severus who were 3 and Sebastian Samuel Malfoy who was 1.

Next came Severus and Narcissa Snape. Narcissa had divorced Lucius and married Severus. They had 3 children: Helena Taylor Snape who was 8, Eileen Belinda Snape who was 6 and Severus Tobias Snape II who was 5. Bella greeted them happily. Severus had always liked her. He was a bit mean but now had soften up. Maybe because all the kids called him Uncle Sev.

The last to come was Remus and Nymphadora Lupin with Andromeda and Ted Tonks. Remus and Tonks had 11 children Teddy Remus Lupin who was 12, Amelia Carlisa Lupin who was 10, Sally Sarah Lupin who was 10, Robert James Lupin who was 9, Miradora Ellie Lupin, Callidora Celeste Lupin, Eudora Freya Lupin, Leodora Mayia Lupin and Pheodora Tora Lupin who were all 8, Arnold Sirius Lupin who was 7 and Penelope Lily Lupin who was 4.

Once Bella was sure none were going to use the floo she locked the door and went back to the kitchen to finish cooking…

* * *

Sam considered himself a lucky guy. He had the love of his life. And the most beautiful children ever. They were Samuel Joshua Uley II who was 10, Astraea Isabella Uley who was 10, Ceara Lily Uley who was 9, Damson Riley Uley, Gabriel Justin Uley, Nefertiti Leah Uley, Parisa Kim Uley and Larisa Emily Uley who were quintuplets and were 8. Logan James Uley who was 7, Garion Jacob Uley, Evelynn Angelita Uley and Braxton Aiden Uley who were triplets and 6 years old, next was Selena Elsa Uley who was 5, Russel Sirius Uley who as 4, the twins Nephthys Carlotta Uley and Jason Walter Uley who were 3, Lilith Tamara Uley who was 2 and Nevaeh Jennifer Uley who was 1. And he had a kid on the way.

His family was the largest. And they all had powers thanks to Bella being a witch.

Sirius was already here and Sue just arrived with their children they had 5: Baxter Sirius Black who was 10, Aries Megan Black and Athena Hera Black who were 9, Artemis Lily Black who was 7, Matthew Regulus Black who was 4 and Sirius Orion Black IV who was 3.

Rosalie was here with her and Emmett's kids they had 9. They were Jordan Emmett McCarty who was 6, Karena Rosalie McCarty who was 5, Sebastiana Bella and Sebastian Jarrod McCarty who were 4, Naomi Gayle McCarty who was 3, Camryn Laura McCarty who was 2 and the triplets Orchard Natalee, Zoey June, Zack Camron who were 1. Rosalie was 7 months pregnant with her 10th child. She walked out of the house with some food and sat it at the table as the boys appeared with the Butterbeer.

Charlie Swan was setting up the tables with his wife Poppy Pomfrey's help.

Victoria comes out of the house and greets Jasper who was surround by his children they had 7. Clara Isabella Whitlock and Reagan Samuel Whitlock who were 5, Seraphina Ariadne Whitlock who was 4, Raisa Victoria Whitlock who was 3, Luke Peter Whitlock who was 2, Ethan Kkle Whitlock who was 1 and Cassandra Sandy Whitlock who was 4 weeks old.

Carlisle had just gotten off work and his kids where greeting him his wife Minerva was there too. They had 7 kids: Jupitar Carlisle McGonagall who was 8, Apollo Ryan McGonagall who was 7, Diana Rosaline and Venus Deziree McGonagall who were 6, Mercury David McGonagall who was 5, Vesta Jenny McGonagall who was 3 and Neptune Vulcan McGonagall who was 2.

His sister was the first to arrive Mia Uley and her imprint Benjamin Cheney and their 5 kids: Johanna Hannah Cheney who was 7, Amy Bliss Cheney who was 6, Harvey Kyle Cheney who was 4, Teresa Annabeth Cheney who was 3 and Curtis Benjamin Cheney who was 1.

"Hi brother", Mia says kissing his cheek

"Hi Mia. Your glowing. How long now?" Sam asks

"3 weeks. I wish it was over with already", Mia says

"We are having dinner outside so go and take a seat. I think Sirius set up the tables and chairs", Sam says

"Thank you brother", Mia says

Sam sees the first car pull up. It was Queen Vasilisa Dragomir and King Christian Ozera of the Moroi and Dhampir's they were here because it was safe from attack. And that Rose lived here. They had 9 children: Crown Prince Eric Christian Ozera-Dragomir, Princess Rhea Rose Ozera-Dragomir they were both 9, Princess Soraya Ziva Ozera-Dragomir who was 8, Prince Demyan Boris Ozera-Dragomir who was 7, the twins Princess Adrianna Belle and Prince Fredrick Ozera-Dragomir who were 6, Princess Everlasting Salvadora Ozera-Dragomir who was 5, Prince Filipp Marcus Ozera-Dragomir who was 3 and Princess Sabina Jillian Ozera-Dragomir who was 2.

Sam greets them and their Guardian's Dimitri Belikov, Alberta Petrov, Angeline Dawes, Chase, Steele, Barnes, and a few more to protect the Moroi that were here.

Then comes by car Ibrahim Mazur and Janine Hathaway and their 12 kids: Ibrahim Danyal Hathaway-Mazur II and Aslan Evren Hathaway-Mazur they were twins and 14, Naime Sabriyya Hathaway-Mazur who was 13, Reis Taner Hathaway-Mazur who was 12, Damla Jale Hathaway-Mazur who was 11, and Esma Kerime Hathaway-Mazur who was 10.

The next people to turn up were Lord Eddie Castile and Lady Jillian Castile-Dragomir and their 4 children: Ryan Edward Castile who was 3, Kerri Lissa and Stephan Mason Castile who were twins and 2 and Lorraine Jillian Castile who was 1.

Sam sees another car pull up and out of it comes Lord Adrian Ivashkov and Lady Sydney Sage-Ivashkov and their 7 children: Tatiana Sydney Ivashkov who was 6, Zoe Michelle Ivashkov and Jessa Judy Ivashkov who were 5, Nathalie Lillian Ivashkov who was 4, Adrian Ivan Ivashkov II who was 3, Jonathan Edward Ivashkov who was 2 and Becky Christopher Ivashkov who was 1.

A portal opens up and Prince Balin Silvermoon and Princess Viktoria Belikova-Silvermoon come out. Balin was a fey. They had 5 children. Prince Elijah Balin Silvermoon who was 5, Grace Viktoria Silvermoon who was 4, the twins Zelda Rosemarie and Zacharias John Silvermoon who were 3 and Olena Yeva Silvermoon who was 1.

Peter and Charlotte turn up with their six kids. Sam greets them. They had become friends after they helped defend Bella. Now they always showed up. Their kids names were Kakalina Iolana Whitlock Keahi Charlotte Whitlock and Kalani Lana Whitlock who were triplets and 4-years-old, Noelani Bella Whitlock and Noel Peter Whitlock who were twins and 3-years-old, and Akamu Jasper Whitlock who was 1.

Sam sees Colin and his wife Polly who was a witch coming towards the house with their 4 week old Nikolaus Collin Littlesea. Brady Fuller and Jacky his imprint were beside them with their 7 week old daughter Nicole Lucy Fuller.

Seth was next to come with his wife a witch named Hayley and their triplets Cole Seth, Coleen Hayley and Colene Suzanna Clearwater who were 1.

Sam greets Quil Ateara V and his wife Luna Lovegood next with their 7 children. Their names were Quil Hank Ateara VI who was 9, Fiona Luna Ateara who was 8, Camellia Ginevra Ateara and Cameron Harry Ateara who were twins and 6 years old, Pandora Belle Ateara who was 5, Louise Mary Ateara who was 3 and Belli Azure Ateara who was 1.

Sam sees a familiar truck coming and goes to help Billy Black and Old Quil out of it. As he was doing that Sophie Ateara and her imprint Prince Brody Highmoon of Fey Spring arrive by portal with their son Prince Casimir Brody Highmoon.

Friends were starting to come out of the house as well and all the kids were running around having fun. Sam loved the sight.

Next to come was Joy Ateara and her husband George Goodman who was a wizard and their two children Patrick George Goodman who was 4 and Tallulah Joy Goodman who was 2.

Rebecca Black turned up next with her husband Blaise Zabini who was a wizard. They had 7 children. Blake Blaise Zabini who was 9, Blaze William Zabini who was 8, the twins Bair Tracey and Blossom Faith Zabini who were 7, Blythe Bob Zabini who was 4, Briony May Zabini and Byron David Zabini the twins who were two.

"How's Bella?" Rebecca asks Sam

"Good she is in the floo room or kitchen greeting guests", Sam says

"I'll go and help her then", Rebecca Zabini says going inside

Rachael Black was next to come with her husband Luken Vincent who was a magic born vampire. They had 6 kids named the triplets named Braeden Luken Vincent, Braelyn Rachael Vincent, Braiden Brody Vincent who were all 7, Bethany Rebecca Vincent who was 6, Britannia Lucy Vincent who was 5 and Brand Tyson Vincent who was 3.

Lee Clearwater and his wife Katie Bell a witch come next with their 5 children. Named: Brittany Katie Clearwater who was 8, Edmund Lee Clearwater who was 7, the twins Michael Jay and Michelle Jaye Clearwater who were 6 and Brock Harry Clearwater who was 1.

William Black III comes in wolf form with his wife Tracey Davis a witch carrying their son and their other two children walking beside them. Their children's names were William Jacob Black IV who was 7, Jane Georgia Black who was 6 and Kylie Bobbi Black who was 2.

Jacob Black II and his wife Elsa Potter a witch come next with their 6 children. Their names are Jacob Ephraim Black III who was 6, Dorothy Elsa Black who was 5, Indigo Kate Black who was 4, the twins Deborah Lily and Mary Sarah Black who were 2 and Caleb Jayce Black who was 1.

"Hey Sam where is my sister?" Elsa asks

"In the kitchen. Looks like all the people that flooed here are here", Sam says

"Jacob you help with more tables while I help my sister", Elsa orders

"Yes dear", Jacob says

"Did Jacob just take an order?" Leah asks as she arrives with her husband Fred Weasley

"Yes. How you doing Leah with a newborn?" Sam asks

"Keeps us up most the night. But we are happy", Leah says

"FRED!" George yells, "COME GIVE ME A HAND"

"GEORGE DO IT YOURSELF", Fred says grinning

"It is fireworks for tonight. So get your butt over here and help me set them up", George says

"Ok, ok", Fred says

Leah and Fred had 6 children. Their names were Ainslee Leah Weasley who was 9, Harold Carter Weasley who was 8, Stanley John Weasley who was 6, Sue Trinity Weasley who was 3 and their newborn Brian Nate Weasley.

Embry comes next with his wife Angela Weber who is a witch. They had 4 children. Richard Embry Call who was 6 and Rikki Angela Call who was 6, Zaria Natalie Call who was 3 and Carson Naten Call who was 1.

Mark Cameron comes next with his wife Nerina Titan who was a witch. They had two children. Kerry Nerina Cameron who was 2 and Marcus Mark Cameron who was 3 weeks.

Jodi Cameron comes next with her husband an actual werewolf named Harold Meadows and their three children Stephanie Jodi Meadows and Stephan Harold Meadows who were twins and 3-years old, and Kodey David Meadows who was 2.

Derrick Cameron comes next with his wife a magic born vampire named Faith and their two children Caitlyn Faith Cameron who was 3 and Carl Derrick Cameron who was 1.

Next to come was Jared Cameron and his wife Kim Silvermoon who was a Fey Princess of Summer. They had three kids. Bruce Jared Cameron who was 4, Elliana Tatiana Cameron who was 3 and Brooke Kim Cameron who was 2 and Kim was pregnant again with their fourth child.

Daniel Lahote and his wife Danielle Young come next with their 4 children. Their names were John Daniel Lahote who was 6, Addyson Danielle Lahote who was 5, Francine Callie Lahote who was 3 and Rodney Bristol Lahote who was 1.

Sarah Lahote comes next with her husband Percy Weasley who was a wizard they had three children named Moly Eve Weasley II who was 6, Lucy Jae Weasley who was 4 and Cody Vincent Weasley who was 2. Percy goes over to his siblings and beings talking to them as his child go to their cousins.

Lukas Lahote and his wife Emily Young come next with their 3 children. Riley Lukas Lahote who was 3, Emiliana Dani Lahote who was 2 and Joseph Bernard Lahote who was 1.

Next came Romeo Cameron and his wife Anya who was a werewolf. They had 5 children named Robin Anya Cameron who was 3, Julie July Cameron who was 2, Raven Judith, Haven Isla, and Maven Romeo Cameron the triplets who are 1.

Next to come was Paul Lahote and Rosemarie Hathaway looking stunning seeing as she gave birth 2 weeks ago. They had 11 children named: Valliant Paul Lahote who was 9, Holly Rosemarie and Suzanne Lissa Lahote who were twins and were 8, Iliana Mystic Lahote who was 5, Selene Janine Lahote who was 4, Taegan Talon, Maegan Bella, and Laegan John Lahote the triplets were 3, Kirstin Laura Lahote was 2 and their 2 week old was Kaeden Abe Lahote.

Sam's brother Ethan comes next with his wife a witch named Laura and their three children named Maxwell Daniel Uley who was 4, Joan Laura Uley who was 2 and Layla Zaria Uley who was 1.

Sam's next brother comes Ryan and his wife Sunna Diggory who was a witch. They had two children Adam Thomas Uley who was 4 and Adannaya Shannon Uley who was 2.

And lastly Sam's sister Sarah Uley comes with her husband Peter who is a werewolf. They have two children named Nala Amanda Mitch who was 3, and Stephen Peter Mitch who was 1.

Sam sighed in relief all the family was here. Now it was time to have fun. He first set the shifts so every wolf could have an hour of patrol. The Vampires where helping in that so they only needed an hour each.

Sam kisses Bella as she comes out of the Manor with the last plate of food. The family whistles. They didn't know something was going to change everything very soon…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:) What do you think is going to happen next? Please tell me in your review:)**

* * *

**Adults**

Uley Siblings: Sam, Mia, Ethan Ryan and Sarah

Lahote Siblings: Paul, Lukas, Sarah, and Daniel

Cameron Siblings: Jared, Derrick, Jodi, Romeo and Mark

Clearwater Siblings: Leah, Lee and Seth

Black Siblings: William III, Rachael, Rebecca, Jacob II

Ateara Siblings: Joy, Sophie, Quil V

Fuller Sibling: Brady

Littlesea Sibling: Collin


End file.
